


Dancing With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys go camping again...





	Dancing With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dancing with the Devil (In the Pale Moonlight) by Nicole B.

From Fri May 16 14:39:39 1997  
Subject: Dancing with the Devil (In the Pale Moonlight) by Nicole B. (NC 17)  
From: 

Dancing with the Devil (In the Pale Moonlight)   
by Nicole B.   


Please forward to ATXC  
Please Archive  
No Spoilers  
NC17 Slash Story  
VH  
Summary: The boys go camping (again!)  
This story was originally written as a submission for the Krycek/Mulder UST Alliance Homepage Fanfic Challenge! The url for the UST Alliance is:  
[archivist's note: url given by author is no longer valid]  
Follow the links to find the challenge stories page!  
Remember, the challenge is to write a story in which Mulder is trapped in small space (tunnel, shaft, cave, meat freezer, your choice:)) with a naked man...Krycek! (Remember that scene in Tooms?)! Email your entry to me at:   
(BTW, I don't require or even expect that the stories written for the challenge be exclusive to the UST site. Please do feel free to post and/or archive your story wherever you wish) Winner will be awarded a month's supply of virtual bite sized chocolate ratboys! Remember, all entries will be posted to the UST page, (with the author's permission.)  
Dancing with the Devil (In the Pale Moonlight) By Nicole B.  
An NC 17 MK slash story, written for the KM UST Alliance Homepage Fanfic enclosed space Challenge!  
For those of you familiar with my 'Promises' stories, this takes place in that same universe. This story could be considered a sort of companion piece to Promises 3, but I think it stands alone just fine.  
This story is dedicated to my good friend Rachel, whose idea it was to have this friendly contest.. Thanks kid!

* * *

Dancing with the Devil (In the Pale Moonlight)

"Krycek, I don't understand this fixation you have with nature. Nature sucks, m'boy." Mulder affected a very bad W. C. Fields accent. "Nature is bugs, and poison oak, and large animals with evil intentions. You're lucky if all they eat is your provisions. Why couldn't we have gone to the movies? I heard 'The Fifth Element' is supposed to be good...."

"Mulder, will you give it a rest? You've done nothing but bitch since we left. We went to the movies last weekend. Today the choice of activity was mine."

"But why does your choice of activity always have to include the great outdoors? Okay, no movie. We'll rent a suite at the Hilton, order in room service, take long baths... whattayasay?" Mulder wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and a bit desperately. He was willing to do almost anything to avoid camping with Krycek again. Not that he didn't have fun the last time, but it had taken him almost a month to recover from that brown recluse spider bite on his ass.....

"Next weekend, Mulder. Next weekend we'll go to the Ritz if you want. This weekend, we're camping."

Mulder gave up. It appeared he was stuck with Krycek and the bugs for the next two days. Going for long walks in the woods had never been Mulder's idea of a good time. Roughing it to him was a hotel room without free Playboy Channel.

"C'mon, Mulder, we'll have a great time." Krycek took his eyes from the road long enough to give Mulder a look that made his heart begin to thud loudly in his breast. Krycek's voice dropped in pitch, to that low husky growl that he knew Mulder couldn't resist, and lowered his chin, so that he was gazing up at Mulder through the luxuriant curtain of his dark lashes. =No fair= Mulder thought with dismay. =That's double-teaming, no fair.....=

"Remember last time?" Alex purred. "You can't say we didn't have a great time then."

"Okay, Alex. I concede. Just.... how long till we get there?"

Krycek laughed. "God, Mulder, you're such a child. We'll be there when we get there, okay?"

Mulder grunted. "That's what my fucking old man always used to say....."

They'd left Alex's tiny apartment in McLean about an hour before, driving his forest green Ford Explorer across the state lines to Sugarloaf Mountain, West Virginia. Mulder gazed out the window at the lush greenery of the late spring countryside, reluctantly forcing himself to relax. He smiled a bit as he recalled the last time they'd been here. Gratifying memories of the day and night spent with Alex in the wild beauty of this place began to penetrate his gloomy mood and almost against his will he felt his spirits begin to lift. He could behave like a petulant child with the best of them when he didn't get his way, but somehow he could never say no to Alex, or stay angry at him longer than a few minutes. Besides, he probably was being too hasty. If prior events were any indication, this weekend could turn out to be much better than a mere weekend at the Ritz...

They reached the campsite minutes later. Without discussion, Alex drove to the exact spot of their previous campsite. He seemed intent on recreating the experience, and indeed the idea of once again having delicious, al fresco sex with his lover was making him very hot.

They made short work of putting up the tent and socking away the provisions. When Alex began rolling out his sleeping bag, Mulder spoke up.

"Are you ready for your present, Alex?"

Alex looked up at Mulder and grinned. "Always, Mulder, but can it wait until after we eat? I'm starved."

"Not that, you maniac. I mean a real present. Something tangible, okay?" Mulder reached into the back of the Explorer and brought out the large box he'd placed in the truck before they left Mulder's apartment. "Here you go, lover. Open it."

Alex tried not to act too eager as he ripped into the large box, but he was fighting a losing battle. Presents hadn't exactly been the order of the day in his household when he was growing up, and sometimes he embarrassed himself with his childlike glee at getting a gift.

He reached into the box and lifted out his gift. "A sleeping bag." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He'd just bought himself a brand new sleeping bag a month before, Mulder knew that....

"Not just any sleeping bag, big guy. Roll it out."

Obediently Alex shook the bag out. He was momentarily puzzled, it was so big.... "It's a double!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. A bag built for two. Now we can keep each other warm on these cold nights, on these nice trips to the forest..." Mulder wondered what he was saying. He still had trouble believing he hadn't been able to resist the urge to buy the damned thing. That's all he needed, to encourage Alex's crazy lust for outdoor activity. He should have bought the man bikini underwear and rum flavored condoms, now that would have been something they could both enjoy.... He shook his head. He knew that Alex loved camping out, and he could never resist giving Alex whatever he wanted. The younger agent never had enough money, and Mulder had fallen into the habit of paying for their meals out and weekends spent in motels. Alex tried to do his part by doing most of the cooking for the two of them, and Mulder knew that weekends like this one, where Alex planned and paid for everything, were important for his self esteem. Despite all the grief Mulder gave him about roughing it, he would never have denied Alex this pleasure. 

Mulder rose from his perch on a rock and crossed to where Alex sat, admiring the bag. "C'mon, big guy. You're starving, right? Let's get some food into you so we can try out your present."

After a meal which began with beans and hamburgers and ended, at Alex's insistence, with S'mores, they cleaned up the mess and began preparing for bed. Mulder took the opportunity to duck behind a bush to answer nature's call while Alex proudly set up their outdoor lovenest.

Mulder returned to find Alex already inside the bag, lying comfortably close to the crackling campfire. "Start without me?" Mulder teased.

"C'mon in and find out," Alex replied in a seductive tone, and threw back the top of the bag to reveal his naked form, pale skin glowing in the soft light from the fire. Mulder sucked in his breath in a rush, and hurriedly began undressing. He toed off his shoes, but as his hands went to his fly, he heard Alex speak. "Stop."

Mulder froze. "Why?"

"I want to do that. Come here."

Mulder lay down beside Alex and put his arms around the other man, leaning forward to nuzzle at his neck. He smelled so good, of the leather jacket he wore, of the mild soap he used, and something else, something warm and spicy that was his alone, and had nothing at all to do with the toiletries he used or the clothing he wore.

Alex reached behind Mulder and slowly drew up the zipper of the bag, until the two of them were wrapped securely in each other's arms, and the bag cocooned them both.

Mulder began kissing Alex deeply, running his tongue greedily over his lips and teeth, sucking his tongue hungrily, biting at his plump, lush lips, bruising them with the force of his passion. His hands roamed over Alex's body while Alex undressed him, working awkwardly in the confines of the bag. First Mulder's shirt was removed and tossed aside. Next came the pants. They were trickier, by far. Alex grunted and squirmed against Mulder as he struggled to remove the recalcitrant garment, inadvertently inflaming Mulder with the friction of skin against skin.

Alex made a satisfied noise deep in his throat when he finally got the pants off. He triumphantly tossed them out the top of the bag. Luckily for them Mulder had fallen into the habit of emulating Alex, and wasn't wearing any underwear.

They pressed together eagerly, kissing, running their hands over each other's bodies, exploring skin and sinew and firm muscle. Mulder continued to kiss Alex with a deliberate, aching tenderness, beginning at his mouth, drawing each delicately shaped lip into his mouth, sucking it slowly, then tracing its outline with the tip of his tongue. Alex squirmed, it tickled. Mulder moved his lips to Alex's throat, that long slender neck that was so pleasing to the eye and the tongue, and bit at the pulse that throbbed at the side of his Adam's apple, slowly drawing his hands up Alex's body to tease his nipples. Alex groaned and arched his back, clutching at Mulder. "Roll over," he panted into Mulder's ear. Mulder turned obediently, putting his back to Alex and offering himself.

He felt one finger, slick with saliva enter him, and he moaned and pushed back against it. He heard Alex grunt, and another finger joined the first.

Suddenly a hand appeared before his face. "Spit," Alex ordered. Mulder worked up a good mouthful and spat onto Alex's fingers. Mulder felt them smoothing against his opening, then the fingers were replaced by the silk on steel of Alex's cock, rubbing sensuously up and down against his tiny opening, slicking it with pre-ejaculate and saliva.

"God, yes!" Mulder moaned, and pressed back eagerly, trying to take Alex inside. Alex's arms tightened around him, holding him fast. Alex leaned forward and began chewing on Mulder's earlobe, making the older man groan and twist in an abortive attempt to get away. "Oh, no, you don't get away from me that easily," Alex croaked, and with one swift motion he was deep inside Mulder's body, nestled there inside that impossibly tight, welcoming heat.

Mulder moaned and pushed back against Alex, impaling himself on the sweet invader. His hand crept down to encircle his own cock, hard and straining and weeping precum copiously over his fingers. Mulder used the lubrication to ease the motion of his hand on his member, jerking himself frantically in time to Alex's frenzied thrusts.

Mulder thought that this was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, here with Alex, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved and swaddled by their new "bed", next to the crackling fire, with the beautiful pale moonlight shining down upon them.

Alex sensed a change in Mulder, heard the tempo of his cries change, becoming breathy and urgent, and then felt the telltale involuntary grip of Mulder's internal muscles bearing down on him with the force of his climax. The sensation was almost more than Alex could bear, and he buried his face in Mulder's soft dark hair (oh, such hair!) and thrust mindlessly into is lover, spurting out his seed deep into Mulder's bowels, until he was utterly drained.

They lay together for a time without speaking, both of them sated and nearly blissful with serene satisfaction. "Mmmmm, as much as I'd love to lie here just like this all night, Mulder, I really gotta whiz. Unzip this thing, will you?"

Mulder reluctantly wiggled out of Alex's grasp long enough to reach out of the bag and tug at the zipper. It refused to move. Unconcerned, Mulder tugged harder. Nothing.

"Alex, it's stuck."

"What's stuck?"

"The zipper, you dink! What did you think I meant?"

"Well, pull harder! I gotta go!"

Frantically Mulder yanked and pulled at the obstinate mechanism, to no avail. It was soundly and surely stuck. Mulder fought rising panic. Here they were, two FBI agents, stuck together in a sleeping bag built for two, in a more or less public place, stark naked and covered with the telltale evidence of activities a bit more intimate than hiking.

"What are we gonna do," he wailed. "I gotta get out of here, Alex. I hate being cooped up."

Alex chuckled. "We could wait a couple of days. When we don't show up for work Monday, they'll send out a search party. We just wait for them to find us."

"That is not funny, Krycek. Now think of a way to get us out of here."

"Okay, let's see. After a day or two without food, you'll be so slinky that no doubt you'll be able to just slither out the top of the bag, like a snake." Alex burst into helpless laughter.

"I fail to see the humor here, Alex. We're trapped. How can you laugh?"

"Just relax, Mulder," Alex put his arms around the other man and began stroking him, soothing away the tension in his body. "Let's just go to sleep. We aren't in any immediate danger; we're sated," he licked Mulder's ear for emphasis "and we're comfortable, no? My leak can wait. Hey, I promise, tomorrow we'll figure out a way to get out of here. Until then, let's just go to sleep."

With great reluctance, Mulder capitulated. Soon he heard Alex begin to snore, and the last thing that went through his mind before he fell asleep himself was the forlorn hope that there were no spiders in this sleeping bag....

The end.


End file.
